Staking his Claim
by Songbird1986
Summary: Crowley is trying to prove to the Winchesters that he has "claimed" you (spanking, hickeys and possibly a tattoo)


You've been hunting with the Winchesters for about 4 years now, but they always sent you out of the room or on easy solo hunts whenever they knew they'd be dealing with The King of Hell. You knew they were over protective of you but it was starting to get ridiculous, you were just a capable as they are, and your hardly a kid you're a fully grown woman and it was about time Sam and Dean realised it.

It didn't take long before Dean was trying you usher you out of the room on some made up task.

"Dean if it's that important do it yourself because I'm staying right here!" You glared at him making it perfectly clear you know exactly what he's doing. You hear him mutter something under his breath about being stubborn.

Putting your feet up on the table and cross your legs waiting for response from either of the brothers, but before you could make another sarcastic comment a Dark suited Man appears in the room.

"Hello Boys... And I don't think I've been introduced to you Darling?"

You are captivated by his hazel eyes, that you can't help but smile at him.

"It's doesn't matter who she is Crowley" Dean interrupts and tries to stand in front of you.  
You quickly stand up and walk around Dean giving him your best bitch face that he actually recoils slightly.

"Please excuse my ignorant friend here Crowley, I'm (Y/N) and for some unexplained reason these two have been desperate for me not to meet you"

Crowley stands appreciating your curves as you walk over to him offering out your hand for him shake. Which he does and runs his thumb across the back of your hand as you pull away.

"Oh have they now? But I can't blame them for wanting to keep such a beautiful woman for themselves."

You laugh loudly as you lean your back against the table and brace yourself using your hands.

"Highly unlikely these two are like my brothers!"

Crowley quirks his eyebrows at this statement and looks towards Dean who looked like you've just wounded him, and this makes him smile. He knows you are beautiful and smart just by the few minutes he's spent with you but knowing Dean wants you too makes you even more appealing to him. He is now even more determined to claim you as his and he'd make sure the Winchesters knew it too. He can see the attraction in your eyes that way you look at him shows him your desire.

"Well if you two have quite finished... We've got things to discuss!"

-

After spending the rest of the day with Dean glaring at you or making bitchy or lewd comments to you about you flirting Crowley, you'd had enough and so went to your room locking the door behind you. Stripping off your clothes you walk naked into your bathroom, switching on the shower you slip under the hot water having a quick shower and washing your hair, you feel so much better and nicely relaxed. Wrapping a large fluffy towel around your body, before combing out your hair. You leave your now steam filled bathroom. You're broken out of your Reverie by a now familiar voice.

"You didn't have to go to so much effort for me (Y/N) but I appreciate the thought"

You wrap your arm tightly around your chest trying to save some of your modesty.

"Crowley you can't just appear in my bedroom uninvited...because you know that's just creepy right?"

He stands up from your armchair and makes his way over to you. You have no idea why you don't move, but your heart is pounding against your chest and your breathing becomes laboured the closer he gets you. When his hands move your arms to your sides, so he can see the swell of your breasts above where you've tied the towel around you.

"You're even more beautiful when you're nervous. Makes me want to do all sorts of depraved things to you!"

He trails his finger along your collarbone and over your breasts, toying with the edge of the towel. Before you can even think to protest Crowley's mouth is on your neck, kissing and nibbling the skin, making you whimper at the feeling. His hands grip at your waist pulling you closer to him.  
He bites down harshly on your shoulder making you wince at the sudden pain.

"Mmm you wear my mark so well, that I'm just going to have to cover you in them"

As he continues to bite and tease at your neck you try hard to at least think a coherent thought but all that his going through your mind as the pleasure rushing around your veins, and the fact that Crowley is pressed firmly against your nearly naked body and how exposed that makes you feel. Before you know it you're moaning and stuttering your breathes into the room. You could swear you cause almost feel him smirking into your skin as created mark after mark down your neck, shoulders and chest.  
Crowley suddenly stands back away from you to admire his work. Seeing your lust blown eyes and your heavy breathing he reaches forward and slowly removes your towel from your body, revealing your nude curves to his eyes.  
As he admires you he sits back on the edge of your bed leaving you stood naked and vulnerable in the middle of the room. Unsure of what to do you shift trying to cover yourself with your arms something you know is futile.

"Come to me love"

He beckons you to him by holding out his hand. You slowly walk over to him and take his hand when you get close enough and he pulls you quickly to him so you end up straddling him. His hands slide down your back and then cups your ass and squeezes it roughly, and it makes you moan out loudly.

"Oh you are a naughty girl aren't you? You like it when I'm rough with you don't you?"

"Oh God Crowley!"

His hand quickly swings up and lands against your ass with a loud slap, your skin feels the burn and you moan and bury your head into his shoulder.

"Close Darling but there's no god here"

A second sharp smack rains down against your ass cheek the sting sparking your arousal with the pleasurable pain. He repeats the action several more times, till your are crying out his name and bucking your hips against him trying to gain some fiction.

"Oh I'm going to have more fun with you then I thought, I've barely touched you and you're already moaning like a whore for me"

You had never concerned yourself a submissive person before but you knew in this moment you would do anything to please him, to hear him praise you. You wanted to be his whore if that's what he wanted from you.

"Lets see how good you really are (Y/N). On your knees for me pet"

You slide slowly to the ground In front of him, and watch with hungry eyes as he unfastens his belt and pulls himself out of his slacks. You mouth waters slightly as he strokes his hand up and down his impressive length.  
He never takes his eyes from you, he loves the neediness in your face, and can't wait to make you scream his name loud enough for Sam and Dean to hear you.

"Do you want to please me (Y/N)?"  
You nod your head eagerly.  
"Good girl, now arms behind your back, and show me how well you can use that mouth of yours"

You clasp your arms behind your back as Crowley stands up in front of you, his length inches from your face. You lick a hot wet stripe along his shaft, then circle your tongue around the head before closing your mouth over it, sucking gently. You look up at him with wide eyes as you take as much of him as you can in your mouth comfortably, picking up pace as you relax into it and your nerves vanish. His hand grips into your hair as you work your mouth up and down his member.

"Such a good girl (Y/N)"

You moan against his cock at the praise sending vibrations through him as you hollow your cheeks and suck harder and faster.

"Fuck (Y/N)!"

He pulls you off him by your hair making you vocalise incoherently.

"As wonderful as you are at that Darling, I'm not cumming till I've fucked that cunt of yours!... So on the bed now my little whore"

You scramble on the bed in your haste to comply. Crowley smiles at your eagerness.

"Lay back love and spread those pretty legs for me, let me see you"

You lay back on to the mattress, and slowly part your legs, all the while Crowley stands next to the bed watching you. His eyes on you make you shiver in trepidation at the thoughts running through your head at what is coming next. All you know is you've never felt this sexy, exposed, wanted and alive in your life and you don't want it to end.

Crowley runs his fingers slowly and gently from your ankle up your inner thigh, you feel every muscle twitch beneath your skin, the heat pooling at the apex between your legs at every heated little touch of his hand.  
He then grazes his fingers against your pussy make your hips jolt in desperation of his touch.

"All really so wet for me (Y/N)"

"Fuck Crowley please!"

Your hips buck desperately to his hand, he presses his other hand to your pelvis pushing you firmly against the mattress

"Patience (Y/N) I'm going to enjoy taking my time with you"

You whimper and try to desperately calm yourself down. Your heart is pounding so hard against your chest, you wouldn't have been surprised if it broke free from your rib cage like in some cartoon.

Crowley enjoys watching you as you start to calm yourself and as your breathing regulates he touches you agonizingly softly and slowly up your inner thigh and grazes his fingertips through your folds and makes slow circles with his fingers against your clit. You whimper in your need of more. Your hips pushing against his palm as his ministrations continue at a cruciatingly slow pace, dipping teasingly at your entrance. It's not long before you're crying out in Frustration.

"Crowley Please!"

Crowley smirks down at you and with a snap of his finger his clothing vanishes, and he crawls on to the bed placing himself between your thighs and leaning over you. His lips attach to yours in a searing and passionate kiss. Wiping the last coherent thought from your mind, all you can think about is him and the pleasure he gives to you as he slides himself into your aching body. You moan out loudly at the sensation of finally being joined with him. The pace he sets his fast and harsh and his hands grip your wrists pinning them to the mattress at the side of your head.

"You are such a good girl for me aren't you pet"

"Oh fuck Crowley! Yes!"

"That's it Darling let me hear you"

The room is filled with the sounds of skin on skin beating out a passionate rhythm and your cries of pleasure. It's not long before your lost in the haze of desire and your body begins to tremble, knowing how close you are Crowley brushes his thumb over your clit and sends you crashing over the edge with his name on your lips. His grip on your wrists tighten and you feel a burning pain searing on your left wrist as Crowley groans out his own release, emptying his seed deep inside you.

"Now you're Mine Darling"

His breath hot against your neck as his trails his mouth over the worried skin of his marks.  
As he releases your wrists and you grab you now slightly painful left wrist looking up at him in shock as he snaps his fingers to redress himself before standing over you as you still lie naked on the bed looking totally debauched eying your wrist.

"Crowley have you just branded me?"

He quirks his eyebrow and chuckles looking very pleased with himself.

"Branded you? No (Y/N) I happened to tattoo my seal on your wrist, there was certainly no scorching of flesh involved"

"I think that's a bit pedantic Crowley, I'm wearing your seal on my wrist!"

You eye the elegant black ink on your wrist, you liked it but you couldn't even begin to think of how you could explain to the boys how you gained a tattoo over night.

"I like people to know what belongs to me Darling... Daddy doesn't like to share"

"But..."

Your protests are silenced with a kiss.

"You're mine Darling and trust me it comes with a lot of perks... As long as you're a good girl of course"

Before you could move or even ask what he meant he was gone. You collapse back heavily against the mattress running your fingers gently over your newly marked wrist. Before smiling to yourself if any of the perks he mentioned included more nights like tonight you would be very happy with that arrangement.


End file.
